1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a livestock watering system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a livestock watering system adapted to selectively circulate water in response to the temperature of the water in the drinking basin so as to prevent freezing of the water during low temperature conditions and to cool the water during high temperature conditions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Providing a fresh supply of water throughout all seasons of the year presents a difficult problem for ranchers and the like. In the winter, when unusually low temperature conditions are encountered, an open supply of water must be maintained for the animals. On the other hand, in the summer, when high temperature conditions are encountered, it is desirable to maintain a fresh, cool supply of water for the animals.
Numerous systems have heretofore been proposed for providing a supply of water to animals, especially during winter weather involving unusually low temperature conditions. Typical of such prior art systems are the recirculating livestock watering system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,263 and the livestock watering station disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,962.
While the prior art systems have incorporated various means to control the level of the water in a drinking basin, and/or for recirculating water between a drinking basin and a reservoir to prevent freezing of the water in the drinking basin during the winter, such prior art systems have possessed certain inherent problems in that such systems are expensive to operate due to the energy requirements of constantly circulating the water, and in many instances, such systems do not effectively prevent freezing of the water in the drinking basin when the water is exposed to low temperature conditions. In addition, many of the livestock watering systems heretofore known utilize complex mechanical structures requiring substantial maintenance. Thus, a need has long existed for an improved livestock watering system which is dependable and which eliminates the problems inherent with the prior art watering systems.